


Draco nunca se equivoca

by Sakka_Eienkami



Series: Dracothon 2010 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Rating: NC17, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka_Eienkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malfoy le encanta demostrar que tiene razón. No importa la cantidad de veces que sean necesarias, siempre y cuando pueda usar sus métodos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco nunca se equivoca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/dracothon/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fdracothon%2F).



> Con motivo del 30 aniversario de Draco Malfoy, la comunidad Dracothon nació y publicó premisas cada cuatro horas para inspirar drabbles, viñetas, oneshot, fics o arts.
> 
> Este fanart responde al Reto #5 "Verde Slytherin"

—¿Estás dándome la contraria? Eso es tener mucho valor, ¿Sabes?   
  


—No te estoy dando la contraria, te estoy sacando de tu error, directamente. Por una vez, admite que no siempre eres tú el que lleva la razón.   
  


—Eso sería mentir, y no es algo que haga sin obtener mis beneficios.   
  


—Pues bien. Dí lo que quieras. Yo seguiré creyendo que no lo son a menos de que me demuestres lo contrario, y puesto que dudo que consigas arrancárselos y ponerlos en contraste con el escudo, esta conversación acaba aquí.   
  


—¿Estás dudando que yo sea capaz de algo, Blaise Zabini? ¿Qué me das si te muestro la evidencia?

  


.o0º0o.

  


Harry Potter apoyó la frente contra las palmas de su mano mientras exhalaba un suspiro moribundo. Estaba demasiado cansado incluso para que sus pulmones hicieran su trabajo eficientemente. Sentía los músculos del brazo dolorosos, y estaba seguro de que alguno se había montado sobre su costilla derecha. Los muslos estaban agarrotados, y los gemelos cargados. Sus propios dedos de los pies parecían incapaces de mantenerlo erguido más de tres segundos.   
  


Escuchó cómo la última jugadora de su equipo cerraba su taquilla, y permaneció atento a su despedida, deseando que no le dedicase más que un breve adiós. Si tenía que levantar la cabeza para responder a cualquier otra pregunta, su cuello podría terminar quebrándose de la tensión.   
  


—Ey, Harry ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Spinnet   
  


Harry alzó la vista dejando ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin muestra alguna de cansancio.   
  


—Genial. Tan solo hago tiempo. Idos adelantando; yo iré al Gran Comedor más tarde. Si llego antes de la cena, posiblemente Hermione me obligue a acompañarlos a la biblioteca, y es lo último que deseo en este momento.   
  


—Lo entiendo. Wood se está pasando últimamente ¿Verdad?   
  


Harry volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, mucho más amplia, como señal afirmativa, y Spinnet se despidió con la mano.   
  


—Nos vemos luego.   
  


—Nos vemos. —Respondió y siguió con la mirada a su compañera de equipo.   
  


Una vez solo, volvió a bajar la cabeza y suspiró. No sólo su cuerpo era incapaz de realizar el más mínimo esfuerzo físico, su propia cabeza no podía hacer el más simple esfuerzo mental. Ejercicios tales como recordar lo que había comido ese día, o de qué colores eran los calcetines que se había puesto esa mañana, le resultaban completamente imposible. Pero no era sólo ese día. El problema se había comenzado a desarrollar hacía casi tres semanas, cuando Oliver Wood escuchó que un seleccionador estaría en el próximo encuentro Rawenclaw-Gryffindor. Desde ese momento cada entrenamiento había sido un suplicio que requería de toda su energía y concentración.   
  


Empezaban con ejercicios suaves para pasar rápidamente a las salidas explosivas, los quiebres repentinos, las fintas en todas las direcciones y los movimientos de despiste. En la primera media hora, casi todo el equipo estaba ya al límite de sus capacidades y rogando por un descanso y un poco de agua, pero Wood sólo permitía paradas en caso de estar realizando un ejercicio que requiriera ponerse en cola. Así que todos se sentían tristemente aliviados cuando colocaba el circuito de obstáculos, y procuraban terminarlo en un tiempo récord para tener más tiempo en reposo. Tiempo que no existía, puesto que todos hacían el recorrido a una velocidad similar y la cola nunca llegaba a ser de más de tres personas.   
  


Para cuando el entrenamiento acababa, los jugadores tan sólo podían mirar al frente, centrar su mente en la distancia con los objetos para no chocar, el ahorro de movimientos para conservar la máxima energía posible, y en mantener la concentración para no desmayarse del cansancio.   
  


Tras algo como eso, nadie, ni siquiera Harry Potter, podía soportar una conversación decente que no se basara en monosílabos y movimientos simples de cabeza. Aún menos podían dar la talla en una discusión o un intercambio intensivo de insultos y frases ingeniosas al respecto de los defectos de otra persona. Por eso, cuando Draco Malfoy entró en el vestuario, Harry se limitó a volver a enterrar la cabeza entre sus palmas y suspirar mucho más largamente que las otras veces.   
  


Estaba a punto de susurrar un “_Ahora no, Malfoy, no estoy de humor_”, cuando notó que el chico pasaba al lado de él como si no hubiera notado su presencia, y su mente, aturdida, trató de recordar si en algún momento se había cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, pero no había sido así.   
  


Asomó tímidamente los ojos sobre sus dedos, buscando al Slytherin con la mirada y temiendo encontrarle detenido frente a él, con esa mueca de desprecio asentada en su rostro como signo de que se estaba preparando para algún combate verbal. En vez de eso, vio al muchacho dejando su bolso de deporte sobre uno de los bancos y dándole la espalda indiferentemente.   
  


Se atrevió a asomar también la nariz mientras arqueaba una ceja y clavaba la vista sobre el otro. ¿No lo había reconocido? Quizás ni se había fijado en él. Habría visto su uniforme de Gryffindor y habría decidido que no merecía su atención. Si ese era el caso, lo más inteligente que podía hacer Harry en ese momento era coger sus cosas silenciosamente y salir de la habitación lo más rápido que pudiera, sin mirar atrás ni preocuparse por cambiarse o ducharse antes de regresar a la torre.   
  


Pero no lo hizo. No sólo estaba exhausto, no sólo su mente dejaba pasar sus pensamientos como si flotaran en alquitrán, no sólo no quería parecer un cobarde huyendo de ahí, sino que además era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy deslizando la túnica hombros abajo, y su curiosidad Gryffindor le decía que si se iba, podía perderse algo importante.   
  


Quizás Draco Malfoy había entrado en los vestuarios adelantándose media hora a su equipo porque había algo que no quería que los otros vieran. No pensaba que tuviera la marca oscura en su brazo, o que alguna herida dejara ver un trato duro por parte de su padre, ni siquiera creía que hubiera alguna huella incriminatoria que lo señalara como alguno de los amantes que frecuentaban la torre de astronomía a altas horas de la noche, pero si resultaba que encontraba algo de eso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.   
  


Contuvo la respiración, y observó cómo la túnica era desplazada a un lado, dejando ver una camisa blanca de mangas anchas con puños ricamente decorados y unas calzas negras que no parecían de ese siglo. Tomó nota de lo anticuado que era su vestuario, pero no pudo colocar el dato en la lista de cosas que ridiculizaban al heredero de la noble familia Malfoy, porque en el fondo tenía que admitir que la camisa de seda parecía de buena calidad, se veía cómoda y le hacía una buena espalda. Para colmo, los leotardos oscuros no se quedaban atrás, ni en calidad, ni en comodidad, y aún menos en su trabajo de hacerle una buena figura a Draco Malfoy.   
  


Recorrió con sus ojos la curvatura de sus gemelos, cómo la línea se hundía suavemente en su corva y volvía a salir con delicadeza para formar sus muslos hasta alzarse centímetros más arriba en el nacimiento de las nalgas.   
  


Fue consciente de que se le había secado la garganta y que sus dedos habían dejado de cubrir su boca, entreabierta y con los dientes apretados, cuando Draco se inclinó para desabrocharse los zapatos. Humedecía sus labios con la lengua en el justo momento en el que el rubio giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos grises sobre él. Harry se tensó y preparó un insulto hiriente, dispuesto a responder al ataque que esperaba del Slytherin, pero este no llegó.   
  


En su lugar, Draco pasó su mirada de forma desinteresada sobre Harry, como si no lo reconociera, y regresó la vista a sus zapatos para terminar de desanudarlos.   
  


La oportunidad del Gryffindor de decir algo coherente y justificar su presencia en ese lugar, sin estar cambiándose o duchándose, desapareció por completo cuando las manos de Malfoy serpentearon sobre sus costados para tomar el bajo de la camisa y levantarla. Su espalda quedó descubierta, dejando ver una piel pálida y suave, sin muestras de marca alguna.   
  


Harry tragó y apretó los dientes.    
  


Draco volvió a girar la cabeza hacia él. Sin embargo, esta vez, el Slytherin parecía interesado en ver su respuesta. Potter no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, quizás por culpa de los aturdidores entrenamientos de Wood, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí sin descubrirlo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que el Slytherin tramaba, no iba a salirse con la suya.   
  


Esta vez, el rubio no apartó la mirada de él. Colocó su cuerpo de frente y tocó con unos dedos largos la cinturilla de sus calzas.    
  


El aire entró en los pulmones de Harry, pero se olvidó de salir. Hacía calor en el vestuario, y el silencio retumbaba en la habitación, pero no sentía ningún deseo de moverse ni decir nada. Deslizó sus ojos por el torso del muchacho, el pecho liso sin el más mínimo vello, su estómago recto, el ombligo hundiéndose entre unos abdominales apenas notorios, y las caderas que se adelantaban orgullosas. Dirigió la vista hacia el rostro de Malfoy y lo encontró mirándolo directamente a los ojos de forma evaluadora.   
  


En ese momento estuvo seguro que si no quería que su vida diera un giro brusco, debía levantarse y salir de ahí sin demora. Tenía que hacerlo. Quedarse sólo sería su perdición. Había visto la jugada de Malfoy, y conocía sus posibilidades. Esta partida no la podía ganar. Iba con desventaja, y el Slytherin lo sabía. Claramente había ido ahí con esa intención. Quería cogerlo. Quería asegurarse de que lo tenía, y luego destruirlo por completo.   
  


Si no quería pasar el resto de sus días oculto y avergonzado de su propia existencia, lo mejor que podía hacer era dedicarle una mirada de asco y odio a Draco Malfoy, tomar su mochila ofendido y salir de ahí pisando fuerte y dando un portazo.   
  


Pero no lo hizo.   
  


Cerró los labios y colocó la espalda contra la pared, contuviendo la respiración mientras seguía observando a Malfoy a los ojos. Su actitud pareció complacer al Slytherin, quien se sonrió y abandonó la cinturilla de sus leotardos para ascender sus manos en un lenta caricia por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. Las posó ahí deteniéndose a hacerse un ligero masaje y giró el cuerpo.   
  


Las piernas de Draco eran largas y para nada finas. No eran piernas huesudas ni delicadas. Eran piernas perfectas. Perfectas en todos los sentidos de la palabra. El largo, el ancho, la forma y la textura. Incluso el color. Cuando el muchacho volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, y comenzó a bajarse las calzas, se hizo patente que no había nada imperfecto en ese cuerpo. Ni siquiera el oscuro lunar que había en su cintura se veía incorrecto en su piel inmaculadamente blanca. El contraste era, por usar una expresión adecuada, exquisito. La única duda que asaltó a Potter cuando vio salir el último pedazo de tela tobillo abajo, fue si también su sabor sería igual de agradable como era su visión.   
  


Cerró los puños y se esforzó por sentir la madera del banco bajo él mientras apretaba los muslos para que no se notara el estado tan obvio en el que se encontraba. Pero Draco lo había notado. Claro. Hacía tiempo que lo había notado. Aunque no lo dejase ver.   
  


Con aparente inocencia, Malfoy dobló su ropa y volvió a inclinarse para guardarla en su bolsa. Sus piernas se separaron buscando un equilibrio que no necesitaba, y una linea sombreada se hizo mucho más visible a los ojos de Harry. Cuando el Slytherin apoyó una rodilla sobre su banca, Potter no pudo reprimir el gemido, y volvió a cubrirse la boca con la mano.   
  


Respiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta, pero aún así, su voz sonó áspera en la habitación.   
  


—Malfoy. —Susurró, y aunque había tratado de darle una entonación distante y acusadora, se había parecido más a una queja suplicante.   
  


El muchacho lo miró al ser llamado y le dedicó una expresión de curiosidad, como si no entendiera cómo alguien que estaba mirándolo mientras se cambiaba quisiera molestarse en hablar. Pero no respondió. Se sentó de frente a Harry y colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas, acariciando con los dedos su piel sin ocultar los escalofríos de placer que eso le provocaba.

—Malfoy. —Volvió a susurrar Potter, y esta vez claramente era un ruego.

Como si supiera qué era exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, Draco separó las piernas con lentitud, dejando que la luz de la habitación penetrara entre sus muslos sin ningún pudor y recorriera una carne inocente antes de llegar a los suaves rizos rubios que apenas se distinguían bajo su ombligo.   
  


El calor era ya insoportable, y molestas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la sien de Harry mientras perlas más pequeñas se amontonaban sobre su labio superior. Aspiró profundamente, pero no pudo evitar que su respiración se resintiera cuando pasó la vista de la carne pálida al órgano que comenzaba a despertar sobre unos testículos canelos.   
  


Al darse cuenta de que las manos de Draco se deslizaban piernas arriba para dar un rodeo tormentoso por sus caderas y volver a bajar hacia sus genitales, Harry no lo soportó más y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz al tiempo que se colocaba los pantalones de Quidditch. Sintió la sonrisa de Malfoy extendiéndose por su rostro, pero no quiso alzar la vista para asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Prefería seguir torturando a sus ojos con la visión de algo que jamás podría tocar.   
  


Cuando vio los dedos rozar el miembro casi erguido y cómo éste daba una leve sacudida, una ráfaga de adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo y sintió su propio miembro daba un tirón en respuesta. Jadeó y posó la mano sobre la entrepierna, ejerciendo la presión que creyó necesaria para evitar que ocurriera algo indeseado antes de tiempo.   
  


Esta vez, Malfoy no se contentó con rozar con las yemas. Llevó dos dedos al glande que ya se había humedecido por sí mismo y comenzó a acariciarlo sin variar el ritmo pero realizando cada vez movimientos más largos. Los ojos del rubio se cerraron y su respiración se aceleró, pasando como silbidos entre sus dientes.   
  


Potter apretó más fuerte sobre su erección y se encogió sin apartar la vista de Malfoy. Éste había tensado los músculo de su muslo y en un movimiento reflejo en busca de más placer, había separado aún más las piernas. Con una mano se sostenía los testículos y los acariciaba ocasionalmente, mientras que la otra ya se cerraba por completo sobre su miembro y lo recorría de arriba abajo con voracidad.   
  


Sintiendo de nuevo la garganta reseca, Harry tragó saliva y deslizó una mano debajo de su pantalón, imitando sin ningún pudor los movimientos que realizaba Draco. Ver cómo su respiración iba ascendiendo hasta convertirse en suaves gemidos y terminar en lamentos profundos, aumentaba su excitación y le impulsaba a elevar su propia voz.   
  


Poder observar cómo la mano izquierda se movía aleatoriamente, a veces arañando la piel, hundiendo las uñas entre el vello, sosteniendo su propia cadera o recorriendo la carne con fuerza como si pretendiera penetrar en ella, era demasiado para su propio placer. Sabía que si continuaba viendo los labios rojos de Draco Malfoy siendo mordidos sin compasión, y sus pestañas aleteando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia en esa mueca de delirio, iba a terminar corriéndose demasiado deprisa. Por ello, dirigió la cabeza al techo y cerró los ojos concentrándose en sus propias sensaciones.   
  


Escuchó el movimiento del banco de Malfoy, y lo imaginó convulsionándose y tensando todo su cuerpo en medio de un intenso orgasmo. Casi podía oler el semen sobre la piel del Slytherin, ardiendo y chorreando vientre abajo. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, le dio un apretón a su miembro tratando de obtener unos minutos más de ese sucio placer. Pero todo su aguante se vino abajo cuando sintió un aliento cálido en su oído.   
  


—Potter.   
  


Gimió. Gimió de tal forma que le costó darse cuenta de que el sonido había salido desde lo profundo de sí mismo. Una mano se posó en su regazo, y no tuvo duda de que eran los dedos largos de Malfoy los que le arañaban de esa forma.   
  


—Potter. —Era un gemido casi desesperado. —Mírame, Potter. Abre los ojos. Mírame.   
  


No pudo resistirse a obedecer. Se sentía presa de un hechizo, el hechizo más placentero que Draco Malfoy le había dirigido nunca, y pensaba disfrutar de él hasta su última consecuencia.   
  


Al separar los párpados, encontró a su lado el cuerpo completamente desnudo y ardiente de Malfoy, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, una gotas de sudor sobre su flequillo, y sus labios hinchados y humedecidos. Su simple visión fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su columna vertebral antes de estallar en un indecente y repentino orgasmo que le hizo inclinar el cuerpo hacia delante y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin.   
  


Cuando acabó, escuchó un sonido suave que le costó reconocer como una risa sin nada de maldad. Al levantar la vista, vio los ojos grises de Draco clavados en los suyos, y fue incapaz de moverse cuando el rubio desapareció la distancia que había entre ellos para unir sus labios en un beso profundo.   
  


—Perdóname, Potter, pero era eso o sacarte los ojos y ponerlos en formol.

  


.o0º0o.   
  


—¿Fue suficiente con eso, o necesitas más pruebas?   
  


—¿Porque Potter se corriera mientras te miraba significa que sus ojos son verde Slytherin? Draco, en serio, tienes que buscarte una escusa mejor para acostarte con él, porque esa no cuela.   
  


—El que sus ojos se sintieran atraídos por un Slytherin demuestra que son verde Slytherin, Blaise. Si sigues dándome la contraria, tendré que demostrártelo de otra forma.   
  


—¿Y qué harás esta vez? ¿Tendrás sexo duro con él en la mazmorra mientras usas sólo la corbata de nuestra casa?   
  


—No jodas, Blaise. No soy tan extremo. Las mazmorras nos congelarían el culo antes de poder usarlo. Tendrás que encargarte de sacar a Nott, Grabbe y Goyle esta noche de la habitación, porque pienso demostrarte sobre las sábanas verdes de tu propia cama, si es preciso, que...   
  


—No sigas, Draco. Lo he entendido. Claramente, una vez más, tú llevas la razón. Los ojos de Harry Potter son más verde Slytherin que el propio verde Slytherin.


End file.
